Transformers: True Courage
by WolfPrime567
Summary: When Centurion has trouble understanding the rules as an Autobot, Arcee must help him... sorry, bad summary.


**Okay guys, welcome to a short I'm making for the story, it's meant to introduce the new character, Centurion, now I know you all are dying to read my next project, 'What We Do For Family', but I'm not gonna have it done, or start on it for a while, but believe me, it will come eventually, again, bear with me. Disclaimer, I own nothing except Blackwolf, Nitalia, and Centurion.**

* * *

The sounds of hard training came from the practice room, Blackwolf and Arcee stood as supervisors of the two Cybertronians in front of them. The first, Nitalia, the mostly black painted femme with golden decals over her body, almost identical to Arcee in most features.

But then there was another Cybertronian, the very one that they had created as humans. He was black in most areas, but this time, he had red accents along his shoulders, arms and the sides of his legs. His build was similar to Optimus and Blackwolf's, but the armoring features were much different. He had slightly bulky armor, and his helm resembled a Roman centurion, just as his name did.

Centurion carried a large energy tower shield, much like the elite guard, and a short-sword infused with energon. They both fought on their sides of the room. Both completely different when it came to fighting. Centurion was like a lot of other mechs, meant for heavy fighting, where as Nitalia was like Arcee, quick but devastating attacks.

They remembered how he had finally finished growing and was almost done maturing after five months. But Centurion then knocked a marauder's holographic hammer away and sent it to the ground. He prepared to bring his blade through the illusion, but felt a servo stop him.

"Most important rule of fighting, never attack or kill a defenseless enemy, and show them mercy if they give up." this caused Centurion to groan in frustration.

"I don't see why we have to, and yet the cons do! Why should we show them mercy if they never showed us any?!" Blackwolf was startled by his sudden outburst.

"Centurion, it's the way of the Autobots, we show the defenseless mercy, the wounded, aid, and the sick, care. Because if we didn't do any of these things, we would be no better than the cons." he explained to his son, who was still confused about why they had to play nice.

"But...why must we if-" Nitalia stepped forth.

"Centurion, just do it, the rules don't have to make sense, we just have to follow them." he huffed at her interruption.

"Whatever." he walked hastily down the hall, slightly angered by them.

Blackwolf was about to after him, but Arcee stopped him, "I'll go, you supervise Nitalia." he nodded, turning back to Nitalia as she entered the training ring again.

Arcee jogged after Centurion, following where he had walked, until she got close to his large door. She knocked lightly, earning- "I don't wanna talk right now dad!" came Centurion's voice.

"It's Arcee." she answered, moments later, he opened the door for her to enter. His quarters were plain, and undecorated. She sat on his berth and gestured him to sit down next to her.

"Centurion, son, I used to feel exactly like you...see, before Jack and Blackwolf came into my life, I used to be cold, and as humans say, 'heartless', meaning I was cruel, not to cons, but to Autobots, but to cons...I was murderous." his blue optics widened in surprise.

"But I was only like that after I lost my first partner, Tailgate. He was my best friend on Cybertron, but after he was murdered by Airachnid, I pushed everyone away, treated them like scrap, and disobeyed orders and rules. I used to question if we should even show mercy to the cons, like you now, and several times murdered defenseless cons." he was still shocked by the information.

"But then Cliffjumper came into my life, when I came to Earth with him. But time passed, and before I knew it, Starscream snuffed his spark...and all I cared about then...was revenge." she looked into his royal blue optics.

"Look, I know you're confused about how we do things, but once you kill Centurion, it's over...every ounce of innocence is really just gone after you kill, it's an infection that never ends, and will haunt you...the cons kill to show strength, especially Galvatron. He thinks that true strength and courage is putting yourself at the top of the strong. But I'm telling you know, true courage, isn't knowing how to take a life...but knowing how to spare one." he let this information soak in.

"Did Dad ever lose anyone he was close with?" she was surprised at the question, but knew the answer.

"Yes...more than I can remember, but the most tragic was when he lost his best friend, Drift...actually just a few months before you were thought of." he didn't know much of what had happened in the past and still needed to be told.

"Mom?" he asked.

"Yes?" she responded back.

"Will we win this war? Or...are we going to die?" he asked, surprising her by the question.

"Well, I just don't know, no one can interpret when any of us will ever die, but I know that if we can't win, and if we die...then we'll die trying." he thought about it, then seemed content with the answer.

 **Next time, on 'What We Do For Family'-**

"ALL OF YOU, WITH ME!" Blackwolf ordered the elite guard as they advanced, forming a long line to face the oncoming horde of Decepticons and Insecticons. They formed up, shoulder to shoulder, shield overlapping shield. The line however was much thinner than the huge oncoming attacking force coming their way.

Ultra Magnus and the Autobot sword-mechs' held back, unsure if they should fight.

"Ultra Magnus and the sword-mechs'...will they not fight?" Centurion asked Nitalia, Arcee ran to Ultra Magnus.

"Ultra Magnus, this madness!" she yelled, pleading for him to help. He looked at the oncoming attack with unsure optics.

Blackwolf stood at the rear just as the line was finished forming, "When they hit the line, show no mercy!" he ordered, their energy spears all activated. The Autobot soldiers who had their blasters primed and stood as reserve soldiers, watched as the elite guard were walking into a bloodbath, despite their advantage of having the high ground, and their flanks completely covered.

"Steady!" he yelled. But just as the enemy was about to hit the line, suddenly, the sword-mechs', led by Arcee, Nitalia, and Centurion leaped over their line, and right into the unexpecting enemy, and began cutting them down, as if the Decepticons and Insecticons were made of hot butter.

"CHARGE!" Blackwolf ordered the elite guard, in which, they charged into the enemy, pushing them back. The Decepticon soldiers outnumbered them by thousands and thousands, but the elite guard and sword-mech's outmatched them in fighting any day.

But the rest of Team Prime was hindered by Ultra Magnus.

"Stand down..." he ordered

"What?!" Ratchet yelled in anger and shock.

* * *

 **Okay guys, so that ending was a little sneak peak of the main battle that's gonna take place in 'What We Do For Family' WHEN I finish it, so hope you all can wait until then but if not, I can try to work as fast as I can, but I'd prefer to have a tiny break so I can rest my mind, hope you all understand! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
